User blog:Neutron Star Ignition/Ask Vivienne du Vallon
Been a while since i've seen one of these. this is an in-character interview with Vivi du Vallon. And, yes, you can ask questions too. Let's start with something simple. Who are you? :You're right. This is simple. I'm the first daughter of Porthos. Well, first recognized. *wink* I'm one of the Three Musketeers. Fight and flirt extraordinaire. My name is Vivienne, but you can call me anytime. When were you born? :Dani always told me I was born sometime in the spring, and mama kept telling the midwife what to do that she may have just delivered me herself. My birthday is actually on April 23, by the way. What do you do in your spare ti--''' :Practice and train, usually. Sometimes I go shopping with Lulu and the Muskeedorks. Other times we try to teach Victoire actual musketeering. I always enjoy my time. '''Do you want your parents to get back together? :No. Not really. They're happy right now. Besides, I wouldn't see Daniela or Amelie anymore if they did. There's also Corinne and Matéo to think about. We all know that you switched around homes as a kid. Where did you love to stay the most? :Ooh, tough one. Spain has Dani, Espa and the ranch. But Fairis has my friends and my musketeer destiny. I went to school longer in Fairis too, but I stayed in La Rioja in the summers because Fairis gets so crowded. If I had my La Rioja in Fairis, I wouldn't have to choose! What's your favorite television program? :I actually love watching Next Top-Shelf Model shows. And cooking competition shows. I always watched with my other mothers. What is your most treasured possession? :My faux leather jacket. Amelie gave it to me on my 12th birthday, and it grows with me. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me. I ever wear it when it's warm but it looks wicked in the autumn. :Other than that, I have kept the rapier my father gave me for Christmas. I don't remember when and I don't even know how old it is. Talk about a fond childhood memory. :You might hexpect me to talk about the time I knocked my dad off a table during training, but not really. :So I was walking in the farmers' market with Dani, and then she excused herself to try some desserts from the bakery. I stayed behind because I love walking in the mercado and it always calmed me. :Then someone called my name, and it isn't a name you hear often in Spain. I looked around and saw Amelie. No one was with her, so papan must have stayed in Fairis for work, but she had a baby in her hands. She put that baby in my arms and told me, "This is Matéo." And I swear I almost cried. What do you like about your story? :Everything. My friends, the people I was raised with, fighting by my side in the some of the most spelltacular adventures, and all the action. My story is a classic. What don't you like about your story? :Porthos has never had a large part to play. We don't have this interesting backstory, or brooding cool atmosphere. But we balance out our teams. I just wish I had a bigger role to play. You have come across an enemy. Do you flirt with them or fight them? :I always try the flirting first. If that doesn't help, I can always just give them a punch right under the lungs. What is your favorite Skittle flavor? :Really. Deep, personal questions then you hand me something like this? If you want to know, it's grape. What's your least favorite movie? :I don't like book adaptation films in general. I don't read the stories, but I know the look on Corinne's face when something is wrong. And she always talks when we're watching. I didn't like the Journey to the Center of the Earth though. Pitiful action scenes, and Corinne says it's all wrong too. Who's your least favorite singer/band? :My interests... I see where this is going. Call me typical but I don't like music like One Reflection or Charmsmokers. (Though I dislike Charmsmokers more. At least One Reflection has talent.) I prefer music with real instruments. What's your favorite movie? :I have a lot. My papan loves watching movies with me and my siblings. My favorite film is the Count of Monte Cristo. I don't know why I always loved it. What's your favorite song? :Steady, As She Goes by the Racon-tiaras. It has a nice bassline and everything. Favorite singer or band? :Hey-Dodie-Diddle Clark. I like calming music, or music that I can move around to. She manages both in the same song. What's your favorite animal? :Well I really like dogs. I also like Runespoors. You know, three-headed snakes. Think of it like the three musketeers. Just one of us can kill you. What's your biggest pet peeve? :I don't like chalk. The feel of it, the texture, the sound when you're writing with it. I also get ticked off by prime numbers. It's hard to explain. Oh worm? :I'm sorry. I don't... understand? Is this another weird thing Fairymericans have started? Are there things in social media that you hate? :Too much details. I'm cool with the people who post their spellfies on Princestagram or rant on Throneblr. Hexpression is key. But when you're a mother with three children, and you're still posting about their dinner on PageBook for the fourth time this week, I'm not okay anymore. Category:Blog posts